Diam
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Kalimat-kalimat itu tidak juga terucap—dan masing-masing dari mereka sudah cukup tahu. [untuk Yukine Hotarou]


**Diam**

 **Disklaimer:** _Naruto_ merupakan properti sah milik Masashi Kishimoto.

 _ **highschool!AU**_ **.**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun atas dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.**

* * *

Layar ponselnya berkedip lagi. Disusul nyanyian yang cukup panjang. Ada notifikasi yang masuk. Ketika dilongok sejenak, ada lebih dari sepuluh yang masuk; panggilan dan pesan singkat. Tapi ia belum merasa tergerak walau hanya sekadar mengecek. Ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya; Uchiha Sasuke. Sudah terlalu pasti.

Sakura membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di bawah bantal dan selimut tebal. Bisa dirasakannya permukaan ranjang bergetar—pasti ulah ponselnya lagi. Dan telinganya mendengar sebuah nanyian panjang yang begitu samar. Sakura menunggu sampai nyanyian itu berhenti dan kemudian menengok layar ponselnya—yang berkedip sekali. Ada pesan masuk.

Menyerah, Sakura membaca pesan masuk—hanya membaca yang paling baru. Dan Sakura tahu ia menyesal. Tapi tetap saja Sakura malah membalas pesan itu dengan satu kata singkat; _baiklah._

Kepala kembali dibenamkan. Dan tanpa mengecek satu pesan yang kembali masuk pun Sakura tahu balasan Sasuke berbunyi seperti apa.

 _Sakura, bisa menemuiku besok di kafe biasa jam sepuluh pagi?_

 **.**

 **.**

Dia benar-benar ada di sana. Sasuke mengulanginya sekali lagi; _Sakura benar-benar ada di dalam kafe._ Tangan kanannya menutup pintu kafe di belakangnya dengan sepasang mata yang tidak lepas dari sosok Sakura di dalam. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mendekati Sakura yang memilih duduk agak sedikit di bagian belakang kafe.

"Saku—"

"Jangan duduk di hadapanku," potong Sakura cepat—juga dengan sepasang mata yang tidak diarahkan menuju Sasuke, "Duduk di belakangku."

Meski bingung dan tidak mengerti, Sasuke memilih untuk mengikuti saja apa yang Sakura mau. Jadi Sasuke mengambil tempat di belakang Sakura. Yang artinya, mereka duduk sendiri, dengan meja yang juga untuk sendiri.

Tidak tercipta percakapan apa pun. Bahkan sampai secangkir cokelat panas disajikan di atas mejanya. Sasuke tahu Sakura menunggunya bicara, menunggunya menciptakan percakapan. Tapi walau mereka akan berbincang, Sasuke tetap tidak mengerti mengapa mereka harus duduk terpisah. Sasuke tidak akan melihat wajah Sakura dan itu hanya akan membuat semuanya terasa sia-sia saja.

"Kau tidak membalas pesan dan tidak mengangkat panggilanku." Sasuke menatap cangkir cokelatnya yang masih penuh. "Kau marah, Sakura?"

Pertanyaan itu tidak langsung dijawab. Sasuke diam-diam menghitung sampai Sakura memberikan jawaban. "Ya."

Itu jawaban yang terlalu singkat dan tidak menjelaskan apa pun. Sasuke kembali bertanya, "Tapi kenapa?"

" _Kenapa_?" Ada satu dengusan yang mengiringi jawaban dari Sakura, "Kau bahkan masih bertanya tentang hal itu padaku, Sasuke?"

Sasuke meraih cangkir cokelatnya, menyesapnya beberapa kali. Rasanya tidak memuaskan. Manis, tapi kadar pahitnya terlalu banyak. Ah, mungkin seharusnya Sasuke tidak memesan cokelat panas tadi. Mungkin kopi jauh lebih baik.

"Aku hanya tidak mengerti," jawab Sasuke sembari meletakkan cangkirnya kembali, "Aku—"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku, Sasuke?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura itu berhasil membuat Sasuke membeku. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan bahu—dan beberapa bagian lain tubuhnya menegang. Dan meski Sasuke sudah membuang napas pendek-pendek beberapa kali agar tenang, Sasuke masih juga belum tahu harus menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan apa.

"Tidak bisa menjawab, Sasuke?" Suara Sakura terdengar lagi, "Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku tahu."

Sasuke meloloskan napas panjang. Atmosfer di antara keduanya berubah menjadi tidak menyenangkan. Sasuke harus mengatakan sesuatu atau semuanya berubah menjadi lebih buruk dan Sasuke tidak akan bisa—

"Kau dan segala pemikiran tentang pendidikanmu itu terlalu menjengkelkan." Sakura tidak berteriak, tidak juga terdengar seperti akan menangis—nada suara Sakura tidak terdengar seperti itu. Tapi Sasuke cukup tahu Sakura tengah menyalahkannya, "Aku tahu kau genius dan sebagainya, aku tahu. Kau selalu ingin yang terbaik untuk masa depanmu, aku tahu. Tapi kau bahkan tidak menjawab ataupun menolak pernyataan cintaku, Sasuke. Padahal kau tahu aku menunggu."

—ah, Sasuke memang bersalah, Sasuke mengakui yang satu itu. "Ya, tapi aku memang harus mendapatkan pendidikan yang bagus, Sakura. Aku yang akan menjadi kepala di keluarga besar." _Dan setidaknya, aku bisa memberikan semua yang terbaik buatmu nantinya._ Tapi Sasuke tidak mengatakan yang satu itu.

Hening. Sakura tidak menjawab ataupun memberikan protes lagi. Sasuke menyentuh cangkir cokelatnya yang hanya terasa hangat samar. Sasuke meloloskan napas panjang sekali lagi. Dia pun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk membuat Sakura merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tahu." Sasuke mendengarkan dengan baik. Suara Sakura terlalu kecil, "Aku tahu semua jawabanmu. Aku _selalu tahu._ Tapi aku tidak bisa menerka sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan perasaan. Aku tidak tahu kau mencintaiku atau tidak."

Sasuke diam. Bahkan ketika Sakura menambahkan dengan, "Aku ingin kau memberitahukannya padaku. Tapi kau tidak," Sasuke masih saja diam.

Baru ketika terdengar suara langkah kaki, Sasuke tersengat. Benar saja, ketika Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya, Sakura berjalan menjauh. Sasuke menelan kembali satu kalimat yang nyaris keluar, kembali menekan keinginannya untuk bangkit dan berlari mengejar Sakura. Karena Sasuke tahu gerak tubuh Sakura melarangnya untuk bangkit dan mengejar.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas panjang sebanyak dua kali. Punggunggnya bersandar sepenuhnya di punggung kursi. Kelopak mata Sasuke menutup.

 _Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu._

Tapi Sasuke tahu kalimat yang tidak terucap itu sia-sia saja. Sasuke tahu Sakura tidak akan mendengarnya. Sia-sia saja.

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke pergi hari ini. Kau tahu itu, Sakura?"

Sakura melempar satu batu ke sungai besar di hadapannya. "Sasuke mengirimiku pesan tadi pagi," jawab Sakura sembari kembali melemparkan batu.

Sepasang mata Naruto menatap air sungai yang beriak kecil. Mendapati lagi batu yang dilemparkan Sakura. "Tidak mengantarnya ke bandara?"

"Aku merasa tidak perlu. Dia juga pasti tidak akan terlalu memikirkannya."

"Hm? Aku tidak merasa seperti itu—"

"Pasti seperti itu!" Naruto tekejut mendapati nada kasar dari Sakura, "Dia itu cuma mementingkan pendidikannya. Mana mungkin dia memikirkan yang lain."

Langit di atas mereka sewarna biru cerah. Naruto juga tidak mengantar Sasuke. Bukan karena Naruto tidak mau, tentu saja. Tapi karena Naruto sudah berbincang dengan Sasuke semalam. Dan lagi pula, Naruto tahu seharusnya yang mengantar kepergian Sasuke adalah Sakura sendiri, bukan dirinya.

Naruto bergumam, "Tapi dia pergi keluar Jepang, lho. Dia melanjutkan pendidikan di tempat yang jauh. Kau benar tidak akan pergi ke bandara dan—"

"Naruto!"

Menangkap sepasang mata Sakura menajam, Naruto hanya bisa meringis. "Maaf, deh."

Sakura melemparkan batu ke arah sungai. Satu dan satu lagi.

"Kau menyesal?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menggumam lagi. Menatap batu-batu yang terbang dan terjatuh ke sungai. "Kau _yakin_ tidak akan menyesal nanti, Sakura?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak." Naruto bisa mendengar Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang. "Tapi kuharap aku bisa memberikan ucapan perpisahan yang cukup baik padanya—dan sayangnya aku tidak."

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan _request_ Sasuke/Sakura ini. Semoga bisa dinikmati.

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

 **Nairel Raslain.**


End file.
